


aurora

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: a short domestic oneshot into dan and phil's lives





	aurora

**Author's Note:**

> used to be rwdaf.
> 
> this was originally written for the phandom games.

The sun was peeking in through the curtains, shining in on the bed. Wherever the light was touched, it shared some of its warmth with the world. His arm, which lay in the sun, was warming up, causing a light hum to emit from his throat. That itself was never enough to wake Phil fully up. Yet this smell - this _elegant_ smell was. An aroma of bacon and maple syrup lingered throughout the halls. It traveled up the stairs and throughout the flat and crept right up under Phil’s nose. It pulled him out of his sleep, causing him to drool a bit and groan when he noticed it on his pillow.

As he sat up the smell got stronger almost. It was as if whatever this was was getting closer. Looking beside him, he noticed the bed was empty. There was a dent though from where Dan was sleeping, and Phil laid his hand there. Many nights the two slept in the same bed. Both found comfort in that, and half was just so they could watch movies or an anime together. It was cold, as if he was gone for a while now. It was explain the smell coming from downstairs. But confusion washed over Phil. Neither him nor Dan ever made breakfast. They never could fully settle on something so they always just ended up eating cereal. Phil would eat Dan’s rather than his own.

Reaching onto the stand, Phil felt around for his glasses only to notice that they weren’t there. Groaning, he shook his head. _You left them downstairs, way to go,_ he thought to himself. He had a bad habit of always leaving his glasses downstairs the night before. Sometimes it wasn’t his fault though. Typically him and Dan would end up playing video games, last night it was Guild Wars, until late hours of the night.

Standing up, Phil stumbled a bit, and felt his way to the doorway. Without having his glasses on, the world was just a blurry mess of colors. He couldn’t make anything out, so he had to rely on his hands to help him out. He placed on hand on the wall, reaching out with the other to make sure he wasn’t going to fall. Walking down the hall a bit, all he could do was smell this breakfast. There was something else added into the mix, it collided with the maple syrup smell. It was a slight smell of fresh pancakes and Phil lit up. Pancakes were his favorite, and he never really had that often. So whenever he smelled them, his mouth always drooled.

Carefully trying to make his way down the stairs, Phil had pancakes on his mind. Which isn't that uncommon for him. It was just very unhelpful when his mission was to make it down the stairs without falling.

Making his way to the lounge, Phil couldn’t find his glasses anywhere, “Great,” he groaned searching around a bit more. Only in his mind would he lose his glasses and not be able to find them the next day. Trying to feel his way into the kitchen, Phil held onto the wall.

“What are you doing?” Dan laughed, turning to look at Phil. Behind him was an array of different ingredients that Phil couldn’t see. All he could make out was colored blurs. Colors that were a very deep blue he thought. Possibly there was a red blur, but he just couldn’t tell.

“I can’t find my glasses -” Phil made his way to the table and sat down - “I thought I left them in the lounge.”

Phil could hear Dan chuckling and he watched where he saw Dan. Well, where he saw the blur of Dan that is. He could hear Dan’s footsteps getting closer until Dan was beside him. Dan did something, Phil wasn’t sure what he was doing, until he felt his glasses being placed on his face.

“Oh,” Phil said looking up at Dan. “Where were they?”

“On the floor -” Dan walked back over to the counter, and started mixing things in a bowl again - “I nearly stepped on them this morning.”

Nodding Phil looked over at the counter and would swear his mouth was watering. There were an array of fruits, Phil thinks it was blueberries and raspberries. A stack of golden pancakes were delicately stacked on a plate. Phil could tell they were fluffy and light, perfect almost. Some looked as if they had chocolate chips in them and others had blueberries on them.

“What’s this?” Phil asked, looking over the counter and at the food. On another plate was crispy bacon, freshly made. There was waffles and eggs and toast as well. It was like a scene in a movie was lifted out and placed in their home. Everything looked absolutely delicious to Phil. There was a lot he could do with it. Pancakes topped with raspberries, blueberry pancakes with syrup. It seemed the combinations were limitless compared to the usual they had every day.

“Uh well,” Dan started to say, finishing up the last pancake, and setting it on the stack. “I made you breakfast. If you want to eat that is.”

Phil looked at Dan. It was obvious that he was nervous about it. Phil noticed a thin line of sweat on his forehead, which he didn’t know was from his nerves or cooking. On Dan’s cheeks there was a hue of pink creeping in. In Dan’s defence, Phil was staring at him, and not the food. It was making Dan more and more nervous.

“Of course,” Phil smiled at him. “It smells delicious by the way.”

Phil watched Dan’s face light up. It brought an odd sense of warmth to him, seeing Dan so happy. But he wouldn’t change that for anything. There was a new sense of warmth that settled in their flat that day. It was something that couldn’t be brought by the sun, or by anything really. It was a warmth that Phil felt deep inside when he said something that made Dan happy. Something he didn’t want to let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed this and wanna talk to me my tumblr is @cmspencerr


End file.
